Spring Break Brotherhood Style
by Red Witch
Summary: So what was the Brotherhood doing while the XMen were on vacation in 'Cruise Control? Having a good time and causing mayhem,what else?


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters has not yet returned from vacation! Sorry! Well since the episode 'Cruise Control' dealt with the X-Men on Spring Break…(They're showing the episodes out of order again!) I wondered what the Brotherhood did left behind in Bayville? Well since this is about my 300th Evo fic, a party is in order don't you think? **

**Spring Break Brotherhood Style**

"Can you believe this?" Lance grumbled. "Nearly all the X-Geeks went off to the Bahamas on an all expense paid cruise! While we have to sit here and suffer in this rat hole, they live in the lap of luxury with nobody knowing who they are! Some people have all the luck!" 

"Oh what little imagination you have Lance," Pietro grinned. "Where you see a disadvantage, I see an opportunity!" 

"What opportunity?" Wanda asked. "The opportunity to sit around the couch and do nothing?"

"Way ahead of you there," Fred told her as he flicked the channels. 

"No guys," Pietro shook his head. "Think about it, with the X-Men mostly gone, we have run of the town! I mean who's going to stop us from having fun with those losers on vacation?"

"Hey he's got a point there," Todd said. 

"Your idea does have possibilities I have to admit," Lance stroked his chin. "And I know the first place we should hit!" 

************************************************************************

"Are you sure this is a good idea Lance?" Todd asked as they waited in the repaved Bayville High parking lot. 

"Hey my brother tried to take credit for it remember?" Wanda told him. Pietro was the only one not in the car. "Trashing the school when everyone's on vacation is a great idea!" 

"Yeah but I heard Kelly hired a new security guard to watch the place," Fred told them. 

"Blob a forty-five year old pot bellied moron is hardly going to be much of a threat to us," Lance told him. Pietro zipped back to them. "Any resistance?" 

"No problem," Pietro huffed. "Just a few video cameras and a dinky alarm system. Took me a full fifty seconds to disable the whole thing. They might as well insure this place with a stick of gum!"

"What about the security guard?" Lance asked.

"He's occupied," Pietro grinned. "Thanks to these laxatives." He showed them a small box. "And by some miracle he does finish early I took this." He showed them some toilet paper. "Not a square to spare." 

"Who's up for TP'n the principal's office?" Todd asked cheerfully. 

"You would think that security at this school would be better," Fred sniffed. "They've really gotten lax since we left."

"Face it guys without us to keep them on their toes they've kind of lost their edge," Pietro told them. "Ah the hallowed halls of Bayville High! The traditions! The lockers! The smells of cigarette smoke and booze in the teachers' lounge! Such memories of bygone days!"

"Pietro, you guys were only kicked out of school not even two months ago," Wanda groaned. 

"Really?" Pietro asked. "It seems like forever."

"It has been with you in charge," Todd said. 

"Yeah it is nice to go back down memory lane," Lance grinned. "And the best part is, when Kelly comes back he'll blame the X-Men! Not us!" 

"I wish I could see their faces when those geeks come back and Kelly's all mad at everything!" Todd laughed as they went inside to have their fun.

"Let's make sure we decorate the detention room extra nice," Fred snickered. "I have a feeling Princess Perfect and the other X-Losers are going to be spending a lot of time in it!" 

************************************************************************

"Okay before we leave we'd better check the list," Pietro told them an hour later at the jeep. He looked at piece of paper. "Slime the X-Geek's lockers?"

"Check!" Todd said cheerfully.

"Put shaving cream in the lockers of Duncan and all the jocks?" Pietro continued.

"Check," Lance grinned.

"Steal all the snacks from the vending machines?" 

"Got it!" Fred pointed to the sack in the jeep. 

"Steal any money, jewelry or interesting items from all the other lockers?" Pietro asked. 

"How do you like my new bracelet?" Wanda grinned as she showed him. 

"Hide a smelly fish in Kelly's desk?" 

"Got that done," Todd grinned. 

"Set mousetraps in the desks of all the other teachers?"

"Bingo!" Lance looked at his sore thumb. "But it wasn't easy." 

"Set loose some rats in the girls' lockers?" Pietro grinned. "Done. Not to mention take a few pictures and other personal items…" 

"Anything else?" Todd asked. 

"Well I found a few books I liked in the library," Pietro told him. "But other than that nothing much."

"Yeah let's blow this pop stand," Fred nodded as they went into the jeep. They drove off happily. "Well that was fun!" 

"So what do we do now?" Todd asked. 

"It's getting kind of late and I'm hungry," Fred told them.

"When are you ever not hungry Freddy?" Lance groaned.

"Hey I just got another idea!" Pietro said.

"Another one?" Lance raised an eyebrow. 

"Off to the beach!" Pietro shouted.

************************************************************************

"How's that fire coming Lance?" Wanda asked, her arms were wrapped around her body.

"Almost got it," Lance finished setting the fire. "Blob don't eat the food just yet! We just stole that!"

"I've only had one bag," Fred pouted, his fingers were orange.

"Yeah one bag of cheese doodles, one bag of potato chips…" Lance said. "One bag of pretzels, one bag of…" 

"All right, all right I'll wait until Toad and Pietro get back," Fred huffed. "Gotta admit though this was a great idea." 

"A Brotherhood clambake," Wanda shook her head. "Now I have seen it all."

"Hey we've had a rough year too," Lance told her. "We deserve to party." 

Pietro drove the jeep onto the sand with Todd clinging on for dear life. "Wahoo!" 

"Well there goes my transmission," Lance sighed as the jeep skidded to a halt in the sand. "Did you get the stuff?"

"Did we?" Pietro laughed as he and Todd took out several coolers. "Feast your eyes on the prize!" They opened several bags and coolers filled with dozens of different kinds of fish."

"Oh man you guys hit the motherload!" Fred's mouth was practically watering. 

"Thank Toad for this," Pietro said. "The fish were his idea! I thought just hamburgers were gonna do it but the little guy insisted." 

"Look at all the fish!" Lance gazed at the huge quantity. "There's lobster, clams, mussels, shrimp, scallops, all kinds of different fish…Is that a shark?" Lance blinked. "Toad, by any chance did you get this from the store?" 

"No I got 'em from the aquarium," Todd told them. 

"I was afraid you'd say that," Lance rolled his eyes. 

"Hey at least we know it's fresh," Pietro said. "Okay I got the pots and a whole lot of pans! Now I just gotta set it up!" He zoomed around setting up the fish and shellfish in several pots and pans. 

"It's like watching Emeril in fast forward," Todd remarked. 

"There now," Pietro put some finishing touches. "Now we just have to set up a few more fires and cook the fish." 

"Aren't you supposed to put everything in the ground and let it cook?" Lance asked.

"Nah that's too slow," Pietro said. "This way's faster! Hey Blob hand me that flame-thrower and some of those fireworks will ya?" 

"Well here come the fireworks," Wanda sighed. "I think I'll go stand over here." 

"Okay here we go!" Pietro lit the flame-thrower. 

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

"And there they go…" Wanda sighed as she watched what was left of the fish fly into the air. It fell back down on the boys' slightly singed bodies. "Well at least I know what I'll be doing the rest of spring break, looking after these idiots in bed." 

A fish landed on top of Todd's head. He took a bite out of it. "Mmm…crunchy. Cajun style." 


End file.
